The First Annual hunger games
by Sam Figgleberry
Summary: Read the title
1. Chapter 1

The first annual hunger games

In a war torn earth in the shadows of what used to be north America lie 13 districts. After the great war with the capitol one of the districts, district 13, was destroyed. After the war the capitol's new young and handsome president snow thought that the capitol should get revenge for the districts rebelling and set up the hunger games and so the horrific event started. At first snow put up two cgi presentations of what the games should look like then 2 years after its announcement the first reaping took place. This is the story of the tributes from district 5...

The reaping.

" mother why do we have to do this again?" asked Lucy confused about why she had to go to town square. "well its about the war daddy was in" her mother said instantly regretting mentioning him. Lucy's father Jonathan was forced by the capitol to fight for them and sadly he died in the assault on district 11. " but they said that was over!" Lucy exclaimed. she obviously was upset about the mention of her fathers name. "OUT NOW GET TO THE SQUARE" yelled Simon the peacekeeper.

meanwhile Seth was waiting patently for Lucy, his girlfriend, to arrive. "finally what took you so long!" Seth said chuckling. "mother insisted I wore this really tight flowery dress" Lucy moaned. Seth was 16 and so was Lucy. Seth's mother was offed a job in the capitol and took it but his father refused to go so the divorced. So now she was probably re-married and his father had a new fiancé. " they called this the reaping what are we wheat?" said Seth. Seth was the strongest kid the school but inside he was trembling inside. "hello and welcome to the reaping" said a man from the capitol. "lets get right to it and of course lady's first" he yelled. " Lucy Greenwillow" Lucy's insides died. Seth's Blood froze. slowly she stepped up to the stage. "right now for the boys" Seth looked over at Jake Rogansa his old best friend  
Jake and Seth have both loved Lucy since They saw her. Jake now was extremely jealous of Seth and will do anything to hurt him. That means killing Lucy. He hoped to god Jake wouldn't be picked. then a spark hit him. if Jake got picked h could go in his place. "Jake Rogansa" before jake could even exit his row Seth Yelled "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" Jake laughed and agreed saying "yes sure I want to see your face when Lucy dies." That was when he thought it was the end...


	2. Chapter 2

The First Training session.

Seth's brain was set on only one thing. save Lucy. Every knife he threw hit in ether the brain or the heart. Lucy's brain was set on only one thing. save Seth. Every Arrow she shot hit in the windpipe. suddenly their eyes met. the burst out laughing. Then Seth tried a sword. the first slash cut right through the manikin. Lucy tried the spear. the first throw left a giant hole in the manikins upper left chest area.

The Interviews. Metath Rodobansan interviewed the young children. 9th was Lucy. " I... Hate all of you" she screamed. that just made all of them cry with laughter. then Metath asked why. Lucy didn't answer him she simply walked off. then Seth walked on. " i'm not saying a word" said Seth instantly walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

The First day...

36 35 34 33 32 31 30 "Lucy just run okay we will meet up later just run" that's all Lucy had running through her mind as she prepared to sprint away from the cornucopia. Seth told her to run. that is what she would do. 1 " when will we meet up though" said Lucy in Seth's mind "crack of dawn on the second day" is what he said. Seth had his eyes on a bag 4 knives and a bow. whoooooot. the siren rang...

that evening.

"one two three four five six" Lucy counted from her tree about a hours run from the cornucopia. quickly she glanced to the screen. the boy from 6, both from 11, both from 2 and the girl from 12 popped up above them. suddenly she saw a familiar grey haired girl clamber up the tree she was on. morgana the girl from 6. "H-h hello" she muttered "hi" said Lucy "you want some apples I found them on that tree" "o-okay" she whispered. "Jesus!" yelled Seth as he ran away from a giant boar chasing him. He grasped on to an overhanging branch. swiftly he clambered up it knocking a young girl off and leaving her to get impaled on the boars tusks. "Oh dear" said Lucy. "some one just died" she said. "yeah" said morgana. "well it wasn't Seth" "oh is he you boyfriend" morgana said mockingly. "yeah he is" Lucy said calmly.

one quick look at the cast.

Seth has pale purple eyes. short spiked blonde hair and is quite muscular. Lucy is kind caring with long ash hair and luscious dark blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The second day.

Seth had acquired a bow with 19 arrows. 4 throwing knives a pack with food and water a pop up tent and a spear. he mocked the call of a quail. "that's Seth" Lucy exclaimed. she called back. within an hour the couple were reunited. "Your alive!" yelled Seth. quickly he grabbed a knife and aimed at Morgana's skull. "NO DONT!" Lucy screamed. "why" Morgana said. "what" Lucy said confused. swiftly Morgana grabbed Seth's knife ant slit her own throat. tears slowly trickled down Lucy's face. "look were going to have to live with it" he said throwing Lucy a bow and the arrows.

Lucy's first kill.

later on that evening Lucy slowly woke up to see a 12 year old trying to take her bow. Quickly she sprinted grabbed an arrow and stabbed him in the windpipe. finally she slowly twisted it shredding his neck. bang. Another one bites the dust. "Seth another ones down" Lucy choked up. "don't worry well survive" Seth said about to burst into tear's. then he pulled Lucy in for a kiss. And it was probably their last...


	5. Chapter 5 (more of a info chapter)

This will be the 2nd or 3rd to last part I know I know you will be sad the 4 guys and gals who actually read and liked this but it has to end

also TELL ME IN REVEIWS WHO YOU WANT TO DIE LUCY OR SETH I shouted at you hehehe anyway soooooooooooooooo ya

sorry for the mistakes in spelling,capitals and grammar but sometimes its long,boring and you just cant be bothered editing

don't own hunger games animals weapons potato's or anything but an imagination

I have literately no clue why im writing this and it will probably be longer then the actual chapter

ummmmmmm also I might continue on this and put what happens if lucy lives

...

on with the chapter.

* * *

"Seth" Lucy said in an asking sort of way "what will happen if we are the last two". "ill let you win of course" he said. "n-n no you wont" Lucy said holding back tears. she whipped out a knife and held it at he chest. "Lucy please put down the knife" Seth choked. quickly he grabbed the knife but It accidently slit Lucy's...

* * *

DONT HATE ME FOR THE 2 LINE CHAPTER ITS FOR EFFECT THE LAST ONE WILL BE LONG SAD AND UMM SOMTHING ELSE

R&R


End file.
